


Winter Wonderland

by cat_astrophe201



Series: Mighty Nein Holiday Special [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Artagon is here too, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fjorester, Fluff, I just want them to be happy together, Spoilers, Wholesome, fjord is peak himbo, jester is perfect, spoilers for episode 118, the softest of fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_astrophe201/pseuds/cat_astrophe201
Summary: SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 118 OF C2After finally cementing their relationship, Fjord notices that Jester is not her usual self as they travel across the bitter landscape of Eisselcross. He goes to some friends to get some advice in order to cheer her up, and vows to create something special for his favorite tiefling. Maybe they can find something beautiful together in the darkness.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Mighty Nein Holiday Special [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043259
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some fluffy, fun scenario that popped into my head at 3 am and was written in the span of 2 hours. Takes place during/after episode 118. If people like it, I would love to write more holiday/Hallmark movie esq fics for my other favorite Mighty Nein couples. Hope you enjoy!

After a rough day of traversing the icy wilderness of Eisellcross and fighting terrifying monsters, Beau liked to relax the only way she knew how: beating things up. While the rest of the Nein had retired, battered and exhausted, to their chambers to rest, Beau was in her dojo. She moved through the rounds of push-ups and high knees, the adrenaline taking her mind off of the horrors they had discovered today. She ended her warm up and picked up one of the several bo-staffs that hung around the dojo. It was lighter than she was used to-she would have to tell Caleb that she preferred heavier staffs next time he designed the tower. She set up 3 dummies in a triangle and began working on her technique, just as Diaren had taught her. She swiftly decapitated a dummy with a sparring bo-staff, a grin on her face as she admired her handiwork. 

As she was about to move into the next round of exercises, she heard a knock on her door. Annoyed, Beau dropped her staff and walked out of her dojo to the front entrance of her chambers, wiping sweat from her olive skin. She leaned against the door frame, took a few breaths, and opened the door. Fjord was standing there, his outerwear and armor removed. He had made it out of the fight relatively unscathed today, but he still looked tired. His yellow eyes met hers and he gave a small smile. 

“What is it, man?” asked Beau. “You interrupted my training.” 

“Uh, that’s what I came to ask you about,” Fjord asked, running his hands through his salt-and pepper hair. “I thought that we could resume our training. You know, just to freshen up a bit. Could be good, after what happened today.” Beau smirked and opened the door wider, gesturing for Fjord to enter her rooms. 

“Meditation not doing the trick?” she chided as they entered the dojo. Beau tossed Fjord a staff, and he stumbled, barely catching it. She chuckled.

“My mind’s too paranoid to be able to focus, I’m afraid,” he responded as he tried to figure out how to properly wield the bo staff. Beau walked over and showed him how to adjust his grip properly. 

“Training with a weapon you’re not familiar with will help you focus,” Beau instructed. She demonstrated a maneuver with her own staff and gestured for Fjord to mirror her actions. He attempted to bring the staff around and back and managed to do it, albeit extremely slowly and with clumsy handiwork. Beau continued her instructions. “It forces your mind to think like your opponent. You can’t rely on muscle memory, you have to be completely present. Try this.” Beau twirled the staff above her head and hit the dummy straight in the chest with such force that it clamored to the ground. 

After showing him the basic techniques, Beau suggested a sparring session. Fjord was already drenched in sweat and had removed his shirt, revealing his lean and scarred dark green torso. He immediately felt self conscious after Beau did the same, showing off her impressive eight-pack abs. They began to spare, which consisted mainly of Fjord attempting to block Beau’s attacks and getting continually knocked in the chest. 

“Stay light on your feet. Turn your defense into offense. Parry!” Beau barked commands as Fjord attempted to stand his ground. After a few rounds he finally began to get the hang of it. He began to anticipate Beau’s attacks and knew how to parry them, turning her momentum against her. Finally, he managed to get some hits in. 

After about an hour of training, both of them were heaving and drenched. Beau had placed a few hits that Fjord knew would be bruises in the morning. He sat down with his back against the wall, taking deep breaths to maintain his composure. Beau was right-the distraction had worked, and he felt much more at ease. Beau slid down beside him and handed him a towel. He used it to wipe the sweat from his face and wrapped it around his neck.

“Thank you,” he responded, coughing slightly. “That helped, a lot.” 

“Always here to help a friend,” Beau responded. “Want anything from the cats? I was gonna get some wine.” 

“Sure, that sounds lovely,” Fjord responded. Beau got up and rang the bell above the dojo’s entrance. A few moments later, a fluffy white cat scurried into the room, looking at them expectantly with bright blue eyes. 

“Uh, hi. Can we get some wine? And maybe some snacks,” Beau asked. The cat cocked its head, as if asking for more specifics. Beau looked back towards Fjord and he shrugged. “Uh, I don’t know man. Just whatever sounds good.” The cat looked slightly put-out, but scambered out of the room to fulfill their orders. Beau returned to her seat next to Fjord. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before two more cats, both calicos, appeared. One balanced a tray with a bottle of wine and two glasses, while the other carried an assortment of dried fruits, nuts, and mini pancakes. Beau picked up the trays and brought them to Fjord. 

“Cheers,” she said, taking a sip of wine. Fjord reciprocated and took a deep swig. 

“So,” Beau started. “Is your mind...paranoid about anything in particular?” Fjord looked at her with a slightly shocked expression, and Beau punched him in the shoulder. “Shut up, man. I’m trying this thing where I, like, listen to people’s problems.”

“I mean, I guess it’s just all of it,” Fjord sighed. “The city, Molly, Vess…” 

“Jester?” Beau interrupted. Fjord immediately turned bright red, taking a sip of wine to hide his flush. “Dude, we’re neighbors. And you may think you’re being discrete, but I see you leaving her room every morning.” Fjord turned a deeper shade of green. “So, you guys hooking up?”

“No, nothing like that,” Fjord grumbled, a nervous laugh escaping his chest. “We just...she’s been having a harder time, up here. I think she’s still coming to terms with everything, especially with the curse.” Beau nodded in agreement, her mouth full of pancakes. 

“I have noticed she hasn’t been drawing as many dicks as usual.” 

“Yes, exactly. She’s hiding it well, but she’s not as...happy as she usually is. More 

serious, more gloomy. She hasn’t painted  _ anything _ in the past few days, which is odd. I’ve been trying to cheer her up every night, but it’s more difficult than I thought. I just...I hate seeing her like this.”

“We all do, dude,” Beau responded. “Sometimes it just takes time.”

“I know that, but this is...I’ve been with other women and men before. But I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I can barely eat and I'm having trouble sleeping. It’s like...almost like my happiness is contingent on her happiness. It’s a completely new feeling.” Beau beamed and punched him in the shoulder. 

“Don’t go turning mushy on me,” she chuckled. “What have you been doing, to try and cheer her up?” 

“Well, I found some books in the library that are a bunch of fairy tales from the Menagerie Coast. I read those to her a few nights ago and she liked them a lot. But most of the time we just,” he made a hugging motion and Beau gagged. “Cuddle, I guess is the right word. She’s been having bad dreams and it seems to help. And we talk about what’s on our mind.”

“That’s your problem,” Beau interrupted. “You're thinking like Fjord. If you really want to cheer her up, you have to think like Jester. It’s just like the training we did today: think like your enemy. Or, in this case, think like the girl you're desperately in love with.” Fjord blushed again. 

“Well, do you have any suggestions?” he asked. Beau shrugged. 

“Jester is an enigma that even I can’t crack. She’s optimistic, chaotic, sees the good in everything...hard for me too, Captain.” Something clicked in Fjord’s brain, and his yellow eyes seemed to glow. 

“Seeing the good in everything,” he repeated, and leaped to his feet. “Beau, you’re a genius!”   
“I know,” she chuckled, taking another sip of wine. “You just had a revelation, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, but I need to hurry. Do you think Dagan’s still awake?” Beau shrugged. “Nevermind, I’ll wake him up. Beau, thank you.” 

“Whatever man, happy to help.” She laughed. “And remember, if you break her heart, I will remove your head from your body. 

“Noted. Goodbye!” And with that, Fjord was out of the room, almost sprinting down the hallway. Beau laughed to herself and drained the glass of wine. A few minutes later she heard another knock at her door and groaned. 

“I swear, if I have to give another person advice…”she grumbled to herself as she made her way back to the entrance. She pulled open the door and immediately screamed “WHAT?” before seeing who it was. Yasha was standing sheepishly in the doorway, holding her fur hat in her hands. She looked started, her white skin going slightly pink. 

“Oh, Beau, is this a bad time?” she asked quietly. Beau’s features immediately softened, then she smiled. She grabbed Yasha by the front of her coat and pulled her into the room, making sure to lock the door behind them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fjord knew his time was limited, and if he wanted to pull this off he would have to be quick. It was about eight in the evening-surely Dagan would be awake. He jumped into the center of the nine-sided chamber and called out “Down!” His body began to descend down the tower to the level underneath. As he entered the chamber, Yasha passed him heading upward. They gave each other pleasant nods, but Fjord knew where she was going and didn’t want to bother her. He didn’t feel like telling Beau that while she had noticed him leaving Jester’s room, he had often seen Yasha sneaking out before sunrise. He quickly clambered to the hallway and knocked on the wooden door to Dagan’s chambers. 

There was a loud grunt of disapproval, followed by a loud, “What? Door’s open.” Fjord pushed open the door into the guest chamber. Dagan was sprawled out on a massiuise table, his shirt off but thankfully his trousers still one. Two cats stood on his back, pushing their paws to massage biscuits into the man’s hairy and scar covered back. Fjord averted his gaze from Dagan’s piercing eyes. 

“What do you want, I’m kinda busy here,” Dagan croaked. The cats paid Fjord no mind, continuing their massage. 

“Sorry to bother you, Dagan, but I have a question,” Fjord continued, his mind racing. He felt so excited that he was almost vibrating. “What is there to do for fun in Eiselcross?” Dagan looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Have you been present for the past few weeks?” Dagan asked. Fjord shifted uncomfortably. “Not much to do besides drink and try not to die.” 

“I’m aware of both of those,” Fjord chuckled. “But anything, like just for fun? Wintery activities?” Dagan stared at Fjord like he was insane. He sighed and sat up, abruptly sending the cats scurrying off his back. 

“Is this about that blue girl you keep ogling at?” Dagan smirked at Fjord’s gaping expression. “Thought so. Romance during these travels is not an uncommon thing, and I have an eye for spotting it.” 

“Well, uh, yes, actually,” Fjord’s silver tongue had suddenly gone dry in his mouth. “I just want to...make her happy, I suppose.” 

“Have you tried fucking her?” Fjord shook his head violently. “That usually works, in my experience. But if that’s not what you’re looking for...I think I have an idea.” He pushed himself off the table and into his chair. “You up for a little late-night excursion?” Fjord nodded. “Meet me in the big room downstairs in 15 minutes. Dress warmly, it’s a bitch out there.” 

Fjord met Dagan, now thankfully wearing a shirt and jacket, right at the exit to the tower. Fjord had layered up, pulling his fur lined cloak closely around his ears. Dagan was carrying a bright lantern and pushed himself out of the tower. Fjord followed him, and they were suddenly in the freezing cold cave where they had set up camp. He could already hear the wind blowing at the entrance, the lantern casting large shadows on the cold cave walls. Dagaon wasted no time and began pushing towards the entrance. Fjord followed, holding the lantern up to light their way. 

“You may not have noticed it when we came to this spot since it was already getting dark,” Dagan said as they grew closer to the entrance of the cave. “I’ll point it out to you.” They reached the entrance and Fjord peered into open wilderness. The blizzard they had encountered the day before had passed, and a light snow fell onto the dark taiga forest. Dagan wheeled out of the entrance and Fjord followed him, trudging through the freshly fallen snow. They continued travelling for the next few minutes in silence, heading South of the cave. Fjord struggled to keep pace as they weaved through the trees and up a large hill, until finally they came to a crest. Dagan stopped and Fjord slumped to catch his breath. When he was finally able to, he lifted the lantern and looked to where Dagan was pointing. 

“That’s your wintery activity.” Dagan declared, beaming slightly. Fjord looked at him, extremely confused. Dagan scowled. “Oh right, you’re a sunshine boy.” Dagan spent a few moments explaining while Fjord shivered in the bitter wind. After ensuring that Fjord understood what he was talking about, Dagan wheeled back towards the cave. Fjord took one last look down the hill and followed. 

After they arrived back at the tower, Dagan brought Fjord back to his room and gave him a heavy burlap sack. After giving basic instructions, Fjord thanked the man profusely and left him to his cat massage. Fjord headed back upstairs to his room, anxious but excited at what the morning would bring. He hesitated at his door, thinking that he should go see Jester. He decided against it-he wanted tomorrow to be a surprise, and he was scared that his demeanor would give it away. Instead, he went into his own room. It was very clean and looked almost unused-partially true, since Fjord had been spending his limited free time in Jester’s room. Still freezing from the trip outside, Fjord stripped and lowered himself into the steaming copper tub. He scrubbed himself clean and changed into simple sleeping clothes before summoning a cat. 

A few moments after he rang the bell, a familiar grey tabby walked into the room. Fjord cleared his throat. “Um, hello Johann.” Johann looked at him with bright yellow eyes, slightly annoyed. “Um, I have a big favor. Can you, or one of you, please wake me up just before sunrise?” The cat looked at him quisicaly. “There’s more, but I’ll explain it in the morning. Thank you,” Johann meowed back and left the room. Fjord sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had a plan in his head, but what if it went terribly? What if she thought it was stupid? What if they ended up getting into more danger and she never trusted him again? His anxieties gave him a headache, and he left his bedroom to go into his meditation chamber. 

He took a seat on the simple woven matt and closed his eyes. He searched for that warm, familiar embrace of the Wildmother and soon found the inner peace he was looking for. His anxieties melted away a little bit and soon he could see Her face in his mind, smiling at him with eyes like miniature suns. 

He said a silent prayer to the Wildmother as he meditated.  _ Please help me with this plan. I want to make her happy. _ Fjord swore he saw Melora, his protector and patron, smile upon him as he repeated the prayer in his head. It was as if she was agreeing to help. Fjord meditated for about half an hour before thanking the Wildmother and returning to his bedroom. He passed out in the slightly swinging hammock, more exhausted than he realized. He dreamed of sparkling snowfall, evergreen trees blowing gently in a winter breeze, and a familiar laugh that sang in the wind. 


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Jester retreated to her room. She was still feeling really unwell after the fight they had encountered that day. Veth kept joking that her back must be aching and her joints were extra stiff, and even though she giggled along Jester felt the sting in her soul at the remarks. When she excused herself from the table and went to her room, she took a moment after entering to stare at her reflection. She traced her more chiseled face with long fingers. How curious only a few years could change one's appearance. Would her mother even recognize her if she came home? She pushed the thought out of her head and grabbed a warm pastry from the side table. She wouldn’t even stop to consider those thoughts. It was just a few years-tieflings lived longer than most humanoid races anyway.

She went into her art room and began doodling the events of her day into her journal. While she doodled and prayed to The Traveller, she kept expecting to hear that familiar knock on her door. He usually came by once everyone was asleep; they had agreed to try to be as discreet as possible. But it was difficult to hide her growing affections for him, but she tried so hard. She limited herself to wrapping her tail affectionately around his leg during meals, stealing quick kisses when obscured in the snow, or using a Sending spell to whisper compliments into his mind. Still, she wished they could do something more than just sit in this tower and talk about their feelings. 

Lost in thought, Jester realized she had been doodling absentmindedly. She looked down at her work and admired the sketch as if it were drawn by someone else. It was a large ship, with billowing sails and a beautiful mantle at the mast. Jester immediately noticed that the figure drawn on the mast bore the symbol of the Wildmother, while the sails were inscribed with the arched doorway of The Traveller. She swore she could see two figures slightly outlined on the deck of the ship, wrapped together in an embrace. Jester sighed and closed her sketchbook. She crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and whispered a prayer. 

“Arty? It’s me again. Can we talk?” She felt that familiar warmth, and when she opened her eyes The Traveller was sitting directly across from her. His green eyes glowed in the golden light, his red mane cascading down over his green cloak like a waterfall of fire. He leaned over to Jester with a grin.

“Of course, Jester darling. What else am I here for?” He asked, and she giggled. “But remember, only 3 questions.” 

“Right, right,” she sighed and took a minute to think of the first one as Artagon looked at her expectantly. “Is Fjord in love with me?” 

“Jester, you’re really wasting a question on something you already know?” he asked, that grin spreading from ear to ear. Jester felt herself blush. “Of course he does, darling.” 

“Do I love him back?” Jester asked immediately. Artagan peered at her curiously. “I mean, I think I do. But I’ve never felt this way about anyone before but this doesn’t feel like how they describe love in my books.” 

“The smut books?” Artagan asked, and Jester nodded. The Archfey laughed, throwing his head back. “Those are just simple trash, they don’t know what love is. Love is...something  _ I  _ don’t really feel, personally. Except for you, of course, I just love you  _ dearly _ . Love is quite boring, if I’m going to be honest. You are a very smart girl, you know. But love is not something that can be defined, even by a God.” Jester nodded in agreement. “All right, one more question.” 

Jester pondered for another minute, then finally asked. “Do you think we’re going to be ok, after all of this?” Artagan looked at her almost sweetly, placing a long-fingered hand on her cheek. 

“Darling, even the Gods cannot predict the future,” he replied. “But I am here to protect you. And I’ll do everything I can to make sure you make it out alive.” 

“Ok,” she responded quietly, placing her hand over his. “Oh, and my friends, right?” 

“Oh, sure,” laughed Artagan. “Except maybe not the monk. She’s a little mean, isn’t she?” 

“She means well,” Jester giggled. Artegon drew his hand away from Jester’s and leaned back. “Thank you, Arty.” 

“Of course, darling. Now get some sleep, you look exhausted.” Jester blinked, and he was gone in a flash of flower petals and green light. She sighed to herself, closed her sketchbook, and retreated to her bedchamber. He was right; she was  _ exhausted _ . She barely had the energy to pull off her clothes and change into pajamas before collapsing on her bed. She usually tried to stay up to wait for Fjord to arrive, but tonight she was too tired. She clutched the ceramic unicorn close to her chest as she dozed off. 

She awoke suddenly to harsh whispers. “Jester, Jessie, wake up.” She felt a hand on her shoulder gently rocking her awake, and she opened her eyes. Fjord was standing over her, fully dressed for travel. She blinked back at him sleepily. 

“Fjord, what’s wrong? Is everything ok?” She suddenly felt a throb of panic in her throat and began scrambling to get up. 

“No, no! Everything’s fine, darling,” Fjord whispered back, bringing a finger to his mouth and kissing her on the forehead. She stopped scrambling and sat up in bed, his lips warm on her cool skin. She loved the way he called her darling-just like The Traveller did. He pulled back, a slight smile on his face. “Get up and get dressed, quickly.” 

“What’s going on?” she yawned, stretching her arms up and back. “Is everyone else up?”

“No, just us,” Fjord responded. “I...I have a surprise for you.” 

“O, a surprise!” Jester clapped her hands together, but then Fjord shushed her again. She pouted. 

“Fjord, Caleb said the walls are soundproof. You don’t have to be so nervous.” 

“I know, sorry. Force of habit.” He kissed her again on the forehead apologetically. “I’ll meet you downstairs at the entrance in 15 minutes. Dress warmly, darling.” He turned to the door and Jester blew him a kiss from her bed. 

“Anything for you,  _ Oscar,”  _ she replied playfully. She swore she saw him blush as he turned and left the room. Jester got up right as he left, her heart thumping in her chest. This was completely unexpected, and her mind raced with the possibilities as she dressed in her warmest (and cutest) clothes. Why was he taking her outside? It was hard to tell the time of day in the tower since there were no windows to the outside, but she guessed it was around the crack of dawn. After securing her earmuffs over her braids, she picked up Sprinkles from his pillow next to her and slipped him into her hood. The weasel squiremed, obviously annoyed at being woken up so early, but remained quiet in her hood. 

Jester quietly left the room, taking care not to make any noise as she descended the tour. As she floated down to the first floor, she spotted Fjord standing by the entrance. He was so handsome in his new winter clothing, especially with his beard. He was carrying what looked like a large wicker basket. She blew another kiss as she descended and did a front flip, flying straight towards him. She basically flew into his embrace, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. 

“You look lovely, as always,” he murmured as she pulled away. She giggled and took his leather gloved hand in hers. “Shall we?” 

“Of course!” She replied, and the exited the tower together into the cave. It looked to be just around sunrise as they left the pocket dimension for the material world. Faint glimmers of dawn filtered through the entrance of the cave, giving them enough light to see. Fjord offered Jester the crook of his arm and she took it. They walked out of the cave into the early morning air. 

Fjord led Jester through the snow and up the hill, helping her through the deep snow. “Where are we going?” Jester asked multiple times, but every time Fjord just laughed and replied, “You’ll see.” As they reached the top of the hill and Fjord pulled her up, over the crest, he finally gave her the answer. 

“Well, one of the things I love about you is that you see the beauty in everything. Even in the darkest of places.” He said, and gestured out to the landscape below them. “And I know things are...difficult right now, but I thought, why not find the most beautiful place in Eiselcross for the most beautiful woman I know?” Fjord gestured out, and Jester turned from him to gaze out. 

Below them on the hill was a frozen waterfall, cascading down into an ice-coated pond. The evergreen trees surrounded the pond and towered over them, frosted with glimmering white snow. Icicles hung down like diamonds, sparkling in the faint light of the newly risen sun. And as the sun filled the sky, the sunlight reflected off the frozen water in beautiful rainbows and refractions. It looked like something out of a storybook, a landscape frozen in eternal peace. As she gazed over the landscape below them, Jester felt Fjord wrap his arms around her, pulling her back into an embrace. His warmth was comforting against the cold. 

“Oh, Fjord!” she clamored, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’s amazing! How did you find this place?” 

“Dagon showed it to me,” he replied sheepishly.   
“DAGON? You asked Dagon to help you?” She giggled and pressed her lips against his, their icy breath mingling and turning into warmth. 

“I wasn’t about to go trampling off into the wilderness by myself!” He defended. “And he gave me some much needed suggestions.” He gestured to the basket. “Let’s get down this hill first.” Very carefully, they maneuvered down the hill and around the waterfall until they were right at the side of the pond. Fjord placed the basket on the ground and opened it. Jester peered over and spotted an assortment of pastries, a silver thermos, mugs, and some peculiar looking footwear. Fjord pulled out the footwear and handed them to Jester. They were like shoes, but with clamps to attach to the boots. Instead of soles, they had a metal rod that ran down the center. Jester looked at them curiously; it took a moment to recognize what they were. 

“Skates!” She exclaimed. She sat down in the snow and began attaching them to her boots. “I”ve never skated before! I just read about it in my books.” 

“I’ve never done it either,” Fjord chuckled. “But I thought it could be...fun. Unless you don’t want to do it, of course.” 

“ _ Of course, _ I want to do it!” Jester exclaimed. She wobbled as she stood up, unaccustomed to the balancing act of standing on skates. Fjord had also strapped his on to his boots, and together they made their way towards the ice. Jester looked at it skeptically. “Will we fall in?” 

“One way to find out,” Fjord said, and he stepped onto the ice. He wobbled for a second as he began to glide forward on the slick surface. Using his hands to balance himself, he slowly turned to face Jester, a huge childlike grin on his face. He reached out his arms. “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you…”As he said that, Fjord slipped and fell backwards onto his ass. Jester gasped as he landed with a loud  _ thud _ , the ice shaking but not cracking. Fjord turned beet red and scrambled up as Jester began to laugh her ass off. 

“Looks like I need some practice,” he laughed. Jester gingerly placed a skate on the ice. Slowly, she began to glide out toward the clumsy Fjord, who was still trying to figure out how to stand up. She reached out a hand, and with surprising strength pulled him to his feet. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t fall,” she said. She quickly demonstrated the motions of her feet. “It’s like dancing. And I was always a good dancer.” This time, Jester held out her arm. Fjord linked it in hers, and together they began to skate across the ice. They skated together for about an hour, both of them stumbling and catching each other as they explore the wintery landscape before them. It was a beautiful day, probably the best weather they had seen since they arrived in Eiselcross. The sun felt warm against their cheeks, their constant movement keeping them protected from the cold. At one point, Sprinkles fell out of Jester’s hood and skittered across the ice, causing Fjord to run/fall after him. As the sun grew higher in the sky they returned to the shore where the basket was waiting. They pulled off their skates as Fjord pulled out a blanket and the food. He sat down with his legs spread out and Jester curled up next to him, a cup of hot chocolate cupped in her hands. 

“Thank you, Fjord,” she mumbled as they gazed out of the forest together. “This is, like, the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” 

“I just wanted to make you as happy as you make me every day,” Fjord responded. Jester felt herself turn as pink as her stockings. Jester picked pastry crumbs out of his beard, giggling at his protests. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” she sighed. 

“Me too, Jester,” Fjord replied, wrapping her even tightly as a cool breeze whispered through her hair. Jester swore she could hear a voice on the wind, a feminene sigh of approval. As if The Wildmother herself was watching over them, ensuring them a peaceful morning in their own Winter Wonderland. 


End file.
